


Do it for me?

by sjst



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjst/pseuds/sjst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neymar seducing Pogba to join Barcelona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do it for me?

**Author's Note:**

> This work is pure fiction and has no connection real life.

Paul was having a peaceful evening at his home in Torino. It was the summer after a very succesfull season at Juventus. He was having a hard time, he was soon supposed to decide if he’d stay at Juventus, or wheter he would go to some of the finest clubs in Europe. He had had so many offers from different clubs after his great season at Juve when people had discovered his talents. 

Juventus was his home, but he still wanted to get better, be a better footballer, be a star. And clubs like Barcelona and Real Madrid had offered him a much better salary, plus he would actually have the chance to shine there, play with all the best players in the world. He really wanted to go to Barcelona, but Real had made a better offer, luckily he still had a few days until he’d have to decide.

He snapped on his couch when he heard the doorbell ring. Who could it be? Not many people knew his adress, and wouldn’t visit him now anyway. He carefully went to open the door, and when he saw who was behind the door, he couldn’t believe his eyes. It was Neymar Jr, the FC Barcelona star player, and also his secret crush. 

“Neymar! What are you doing here?” Paul gasped like an idiot. He just couldn’t believe it. Neymar, behind his door. Why? They had probably talked once or twice before, during the World Cup and some FIFA event, but they most certainly were not friends. 

“Hi, Paul! I was just here in Torino doing a modeling photoshoot, and decided to visit you.” Neymar answered cheerfully and flashed Paul his gorgeous smile. Paul’s knees almost failed on him instantly and he shook his head in disbelief.

“Uhm, well this is a surprise, would you like to come inside, I might have something to eat?” he said to Neymar, and he coulnd’t believe his ears. Had he just asked him to have dinner with him?!

“Yes please! I’m starving!” Neymar asnwered him and got inside. Paul showed him his appartment and Neymar seemed to be interested in just about everything. Paul had a hard time trying to actually keep up the converation because Neymar was simply breathtaking, absolutely flawless. Paul coulnd’t actually believe that he was currently having dinner with him, when Neymar asked. 

“So you have a lot of offers from different clubs? What are you thinking of doing?” Neymar asked and looked at Paul curiously with his beautiful eyes. 

“Well, I’m wondering wheter I should come to Barcelona or Madrid” Paul said and blushed a bit, why did Neymar want to know this?

“You know Barcelona is a great club, I guarantee you would have a lot fun there, you would be a star. You would be able to play with me, Leo, Iniesta…” Neymar said and winked. Paul seriously had some trouble righ now, trying to keep himself in control. 

“uhm, I know… I think I’ll go to the bathroom” he said embarrassed and excused himself. He spalshed some cold water on his face and tried to take a few deep bretahs before he finally went back to the dining room. He froze on the spot when he saw Neymar. This had to be a dream. 

Neymar was standing there, completely naked. The only thing covering him was a piece of paper he was keeping in front of his crotch. He also had a pen between his teeth, and he was looking at Paul with a irresistable look. 

“Would you come to Barcelona? For me?” Neymar said as he took the pen from his mouth and gave the paper, which was a contrcat to join Barcelona, to Paul revelaing everything. He came closer to Paul, so close that their bodies were almost touching and Paul could feel his breathing against his neck. 

Yes, Paul was definitely joining Barcelona.


End file.
